


Names, names

by TiffanyF



Series: Sassy [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS CSI:NEW YORK 4:15 DOA FOR A DAY AND 4:16 RIGHT NEXT DOOR**<br/>Mac goes to Danny's after a really bad day at work only to find that his lover has a new room mate. And then Lindsay shows up and things get complicated. I don't own any of them and sure don't make any money from these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names, names

Mac slumped against the wall for a moment and raised his hand to knock on the door next to him. He knew he probably should have gone home after all the paperwork was done and the case closed but he really had to see his lover. Mac knew how close he’d come to being shot chasing down Suspect “X” and needed to hold his lover while he slept.

“Just a minute,” came the call from inside the apartment followed by sounds of scrabbling and what could only be called a tussle. Then the swearing started.

“Danny, are you okay?” Mac called.

“Yeah,” Danny panted. “Just give me a minute. Come here you little…” His voice trailed off as he moved away from the door.

Mac heard some more odd sounds and was just beginning to think that he might need to break down the door when it swung open and Danny’s red but smiling face greeted him. “Hey Mac, come on in,” he said. “I’m sorry about that.”

“What’s going on, Danny?” Mac asked.

“I kinda have a room mate,” Danny replied locking the door behind him. “And I don’t want her running out the door until I’m sure she’ll know to come back.”

“Danny, I’m really too tired for this,” Mac sighed as he sank down onto the brown leather sofa and kicked his shoes off. “Just tell me, please.”

“I got a cat,” Danny said looking down at the floor.

“A cat.”

“Yeah, she’s from that doctor’s house,” Danny said. “She came up to me while Montana and I was clearing the house and just looked so lonely I couldn’t leave her with animal control, Mac. I know I shoulda talked with you about it first but she can stay here without too much trouble even if I stay at your place for a couple of days.”

“I’m not mad, Danny,” Mac said. “I’m just surprised is all. Where is she?”

“In her carrier,” Danny said. “Like I said, I don’t want her running out the door or nothing. Do you want to meet her?”

“You may as well let her out,” Mac commented. “But I have to ask where she’s gonna sleep because I had plans for you tonight and they don’t include having a cat in bed with us.” 

The younger man grinned. “I put her box in the bathroom, we can lock her in there,” he said. He went into the kitchen and knelt down for a minute. Then a gray striped head peeked around the corner of the island/divider.

“What are you going to call her?” Mac asked watching as the cat walked into the living room and jumped up onto the coffee table. He could see she had green eyes and a pink nose but didn’t even want to attempt to guess an age.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Danny replied. “I didn’t find nothing at the doctor’s house for her and she didn’t have a collar on. But the vet says she’s been fixed and is healthy.”

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about kittens,” Mac said. “What about Flack?”

“What about him?”

“Danny, his allergies. He spends almost as much time here as I do,” Mac pointed out. “How does he feel about this?”

Danny laughed. “You shoulda heard him at the crime scene,” he said. “Don ain’t too happy with me adopting her but it turns out that Detective Angell’s got two cats so Flackie’s gonna have to get some meds here soon anyway.”

“Now what are you talking about?”

“I guess you ain’t seen ‘em together,” Danny said as he squeezed in between Mac and the back of the sofa, encouraging his lover to recline a little more. “Flack’s sweet on Angell and is trying to work up the nerve to ask her out.”

“I suppose since they don’t work together,” Mac said. He kissed Danny’s cheek and glanced back over at the cat. “So how old did the vet say she is?”

“Around four so we’ve got her for at least another ten years, probably more,” Danny replied. “And we need to come up with a name because we can’t just call her cat all the time.”

“And she’s got to have a normal name,” Mac said. “I don’t want to be one of those scientists that name their pets after famous scientists or chemicals or things like that.”

“You are tired,” Danny said. He pushed up on his elbow and leaned in to kiss Mac. “Why don’t you go ahead and get ready for bed and I’ll find the massage supplies.”

Mac grinned and kissed Danny again. “I thought we left them out in the bedroom,” he said.

“Yeah, Flack saw ‘em and started teasing me about Montana,” Danny said with a shudder. “Maybe we should tell him ‘bout us, Mac. I don’t think I can take many more of his jokes.”

“If you trust him,” Mac said. “Good night, cat.”

“Mac,” Danny said.

“I’m kidding.”

Danny picked up the cat and looked into her green eyes. “What are we going to call you?” he asked. “Why am I even asking you? I must be losing it.”

The cat meowed and stretched up a paw batting at his glasses. Danny grinned and scratched her ears. “Maybe I’ll just call you princess and be done with it.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Mac called from the bathroom.

“He’s a spoil-sport,” Danny whispered to the cat. “Aw hell, now who could that be?”

He saw the bathroom door close a little as he made his way towards the main door. A glance out the peep hole showed the last person he wanted to see away from work. “Hey Montana, what’re you doing here this time of night?”

“Can we talk, Danny?” Lindsay asked.

“Yeah, all right, only quick ‘cause I was on my way to bed,” Danny replied stepping back to let her into the apartment.

“Danny, isn’t that the cat from the crime scene today?”

“Yeah, I adopted her,” Danny said. He put the cat down and watched as she vanished into the bedroom and, most likely, under the bed. He recalled that the cat hadn’t reacted well to Lindsay at the crime scene either. “So what’s up?”

“I’ve never really liked cats,” Lindsay said. She sat down in the brown recliner and looked over at Danny.

Resisting the urge to tell Lindsay that it was fairly obvious that the cat didn’t like her either and was a good judge of character too, Danny settled onto the far end of the sofa and tucked his left leg under him, his arm stretched out across the back. “I had one growing up and it’ll be nice to have someone to come home to,” Danny said. “I just need to pick out the right name for her. So what’s going on with you, Montana?”

“I wanted to apologize for how I was acting earlier,” Lindsay replied. “At the lab. And I wanted to tell you something, Danny. It seems like you’ve been paying more attention to me lately and I’ve been thinking a lot about what it could mean and how I feel about it.”

“Hold on there, Montana,” Danny said. “Are you sure you ain’t been imagining this because I’m pretty sure I ain’t been doing nothing outta the ordinary lately.”

“Well it seems like Mac is always assigning us to work together,” Lindsay said. “And I thought you’d asked him to do it so we could spend more time together. I’ve been trying to get up the nerve to ask you out of a date since the last one never happened and I chickened out on you. Danny, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Danny almost fell off the sofa at the declaration. He knew that he hadn’t done anything to encourage her feelings and the reason he’d been working with her so much was because Mac had arranged for Stella to do Danny’s performance evaluations and that couldn’t happen as easily if they were working together. 

“Montana, there’s something you should know,” Danny said pushing up his glasses. “And it’s pretty important too.”

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, Danny,” Lindsay said. “But I’d like for you to at least give us a chance to see if there could be something between us.

“That ain’t ever gonna happen,” Danny said firmly.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m already seeing someone,” Danny sighed. “And have been for the past three years. I’m in this relationship for the long haul, Montana, and it’s probably gonna take one of us dying to end it.”

In the bathroom Mac smiled at his lover’s words. He knew how much he loved Danny and also how much Danny loved him. But it was always nice to hear it said aloud to someone else because it felt even more real. Now he just wanted Danny to get rid of Lindsay so he could show his lover exactly how much he was loved.

“Why haven’t you said something about this before?”

“I don’t like talking ‘bout my personal life, you know that,” Danny replied. “Look, Lindsay, those who need to know about it do. Mac and Stella both know and so does Adam, but no one else.”

“Is that why I’ve never seen her at the labs?”

Mac had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at that. If only Lindsay knew the truth. If he wasn’t so worried about her running her mouth at the wrong people he’d step out of the bathroom in just his slacks and let her know exactly who Danny was dating. He leaned a little closer to the crack in the door to listen.

“Yeah,” Danny said. “And I actually need to give her a call, so if you don’t mind…”

“Okay,” Lindsay said with a small sigh. “I’m sorry about this, Danny.”

“Nothing to be sorry ‘bout. We can’t help our feelings,” Danny said. “But you should focus on finding someone who can love you, Montana. And it don’t got to be anyone from work neither.”

“I guess,” Lindsay said. “Good night.”

“Night.” Danny locked the door behind her and leaned against it. He glanced over when the bathroom door opened and his lover peeked out. “She’s gone. I bet you loved that.”

“I’m always amazed at how blind people are,” Mac said. “And you’re right; we need to add Don to the list of people who know about us.”

“Yeah,” Danny said. “Who woulda thought Adam liked the same gay bar we do? I thought he was gonna have a heart attack when he saw you in there.”

Mac leaned in and kissed Danny, pressing him up against the door. Danny wrapped his arms around Mac and moaned, opening his mouth to the assault. They broke apart at an indigent meow behind them.

“We could call her spoilsport,” Mac grumbled. 

“Nah, I was thinking maybe Tiger ‘cause of her stripes,” Danny said. “Let me get her settled for the night and we can pick this up.”

Mac started laughing as he watched his lover chase the cat around the apartment. Apparently the feline didn’t want to spend the night in the bathroom. “How about Comet, Danny?”

“Like the reindeer?” Danny asked making a grab and catching the ball of fur as she tried to get under the sofa.

“Like moving faster than one,” Mac replied. He stripped off his slacks and settled onto the bed in his boxers.

“In that case we should call her bullet,” Danny said. “Whichever one of us gets up to get the washcloth lets her back out. I don’t want her to cry all night and disturb the neighbors.” He took off his jeans and boxers, tossed them in the hamper and crawled onto the bed, looming over Mac on his hands and knees.

Mac reached up and took off Danny’s glasses, setting them carefully aside. Then he pulled Danny down for another deep kiss and groaned as Danny’s weight settled in against him pushing him down into the mattress. “Can I?” Danny whispered against Mac’s lips.

“Yes,” Mac whispered in reply. 

Danny grinned and leaned down to kiss Mac again. They spent some time trading kisses back and forth, the level of passion and intensity growing slowly until they were both panting. Mac’s hands wandered along Danny’s bare back as his lover carefully kissed down along Mac’s sensitive neck being careful not to leave any marks that would bring up questions at the lab the next day. Danny always enjoyed it when he knew Mac would have to wear a tie for some reason because it let him feast on his lover’s neck without worrying about Stella smirking at them. 

Once he was sure he’d given Mac’s neck plenty of attention Danny licked down his chest and stomach towards his groin. Mac moaned and his eyes fluttered closed as Danny sucked the head of his erection into his mouth and just held it there. He reached out as best he could towards the bedside table where the massage oil had been sitting and managed to catch it on his third try. Mac could feel Danny’s laughter vibrating along his erection, causing his hips to move. The younger man took the oil from Mac and dipped his finger in, slicking it and then pressing into Mac’s body.

Mac moaned at the sensation of Danny in his body, something that he didn’t feel nearly enough in his mind, and let his legs open further, encouraging Danny to continue. Danny continued on for a while just sucking and teasing Mac before adding some more oil and pressing two fingers in to start stretching him. Mac didn’t really know which way he should move as his hips thrust up towards Danny’s mouth and then back down onto Danny’s fingers. He moaned loudly as a third finger was added.

“Dan, please,” Mac gasped. “I don’t want to come without you in me.”

“Are you sure?” Danny asked pulling back and licking his lips.

“Now.”

Danny smiled and ran his hands over his erection, spreading the oil as thickly as possible so he wouldn’t hurt Mac. He shifted into position, lined up and pushed forward; a sharp thrust followed by a slow careful slide settled him into his lover’s body. Mac and Danny both moaned at the pleasure of their connection and Mac managed to wrap his legs around Danny’s waist, letting his lover slip a little deeper into his body.

“I still can’t believe you’re that flexible,” Danny panted as he started to move.

“You calling me old, Messer?” Mac asked.

“I’m calling you amazing,” Danny replied. He leaned in and managed to capture Mac’s mouth again in a deep kiss, their tongues dancing as he thrust into his lover’s body. Mac’s hands found Danny’s shoulders and held on as the thrusts grew in intensity and speed. When Danny’s cock nudged his prostate Mac cried out into his lover’s mouth and his hips started to move again, pushing back as Danny thrust in, moving them both towards completion.

Danny finally snuck a hand between them and wrapped it around Mac’s erection. He stroked it firmly trying to match his strokes into his lover’s body as closely as possible. Mac moaned deep in his chest as his climax hit. He managed to pry his eyes open just in time to see Danny’s climax start. Mac loved seeing the look of extreme pleasure that always flowed over Danny’s features and watched closely as he felt the warm heat flood his body.

Mac caught Danny as he fell forward and they lay together for a while just trying to catch their breath. Then Danny heard a strange noise and lifted his head a little. “The cat wants out,” he said.

“Then you take care of it,” Mac mumbled. “Because I’m not moving for a while.”

“Did I wear you out?” Danny asked. He kissed Mac’s nose and pushed himself up and out of bed. As soon as the bathroom door was open the cat shot out and vanished into the living room. Danny just shook his head, got a damp cloth and cleaned Mac off as best he could. There was nothing to be done about the oil on the sheets and he wasn’t changing them at that time of the night.

“Sassy,” Mac muttered as Danny curled up next to him.

“Huh?”

“The cat. Sassy.”

Danny smiled and kissed Mac’s forehead. “Perfect. Love you, Mac.”

“Love you too, Danny.”

There was a dip in the bed as the cat, Sassy, jumped up and settled on the foot. She curled up and looked at Danny, her expression clearly saying that she was not moving until she was good and ready to. He laughed and closed his eyes.


End file.
